Donuts and Walkers Sequel
by Tazwalker
Summary: And after Scud and Alia teamed up with Blade and Whistler? One shot. Read Donuts&Walkers before ;)


For the nice nonnie asking! What is going on after the end of D&W?

Blade gave her a nod and together, they charged. Blade swinging his katana, Alia her machetes, they made short work of the dozen Walkers in their way. The vamps had become smart, keeping the undead as guard dogs. But not smart enough. Alia still wasn't fond of the idea of hunting down Vampires when their front yard was filled with walking corpses. But Scud wanted to stay, so they stayed. But, given what had happened this morning, he might change his mind. Cos it had happened again.

She had just lowered herself on Scuds dick, starting to move slowly and painful for the both of them, when Blade had busted in and yelled something about having to go somewhere. Whistler in the background was grinning like a coyote. Alia was sure that this was Scuds punishment for the betrayal, fake or not. In those two months with Blade and Whistler, they hadn't gotten around to fuck properly. Everytime something was coming up.

Two hours later, they got back to their hide out and Scud pulled Alia aside. "Come on with me" He pulled her along to their car. "We're going on a little ride" he winked, mischief in his face. Hell yeah! She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Giggeling like kids, they got inside the car and just hit the road when Blade came back out of the warehouse to look for them. In the mirror, Alia saw him shaking his head but grinning. After 10 miles, Scud pulled over and stopped behind a little shed. "Damn, I've been waiting for this" He crawled onto the back seats and stretched them out. Just like old times. Alia followed, taking her shirt and bra off on the way. Scud turned around, his eyes wide when he saw her exposed boobs. "Ooooohhhh, niceeeeeee" he drawled and his hand reached out while he licked his lips "HONK HONK!" he squeezed her booby and Alia burst into a loud laughter. "Daaaaaammnn"

Clothes were off in no time and Alia now 'honked' on his balls. He didn't laugh, tho. He moaned into her neck, nibbling her collarbone, sucking her neck while his own hand was between her legs, her clit caught between his forefinger and thumb. He massaged it in a slow rhythm and she mirrored his movements on his dick. Her face in his hair, she sniffed him. Damn, he smelled so good. His hand moved and two fingers entered her. He spread them and moved them in and out, making her hips move without her wanting it. "Scuuudd" she moaned into his hair. "Yeah?!" there was a grin in his voice and as a reply, she closed her hand around his dick harder. He shivered and sucked in air.

"Ok, buttercup. Ok" She had him. And he didn't mind. He had sworn himself to take her mind of what was about to come before he even told her and he now intended to keep his word. But she pushed him back onto his back and mounted him like this morning. Only, she was faster this time. Meeting his eyes, she sat onto him, his dick going inside her super wet vagina like nothing. Her eyes were a little frantic and needing. And so was her movement. Rocking and riding him hard and fast, she couldn't stand the soft shit today. Bracing herself on the roof of the car, she felt herself coming close so very fast. Which was her goal after all. She wanted it now fast. The position of her hips made sure her clit rubbed over Scud all the time and her breath came uneven within ten minutes. "Shit, in a hurry today, huh?" Scuds hips bucked and his head rolled back while his hands held onto her hips. " " Alia managed to gasp and her muscles cramped.

Moans filled the car and she curled up over Scud, her head on his neck but her hips still moving as the orgasm rolled over her in fast hits. She shivered and twitched hard and Scud couldn't hold back. Her muscles clenching around his dick milked him like a cow and he came with a loud hiss.

Only after she had been able to catch her breath again, she sat up on him, feeling his now limp dick still partially inside her. Only now she noticed the bags around her. Frowning, she looked down at scud who had folded his arms behind his head and wiggled his eyebrows. "We are going somewhere?" she asked confused. "Uhuuuu..." But he didn't speak up. She pinched his nipple. That didn't have the effect she wanted cos he purred, liking his lips. "Tell me" "Thought about what you said the other day. You were right. They don't need me. And I don't need them" Pushing himself up into a sitting position, she now sat in his lap and they wrapped their arms around each other. "Not anymore" his eyes focused on her lips and she stuck her tongue out, liking his bottom lips. His dick became hard again.


End file.
